Saber (Fate/deep stake)
Saber is the Saber-class Servant of the protagonist in Fate/deep stake. He remained in the world after being given a permanent form by his former Master through a Command Spell, waiting for the next Holy Grail War to commence. |jspirit= ブイヨンのゴッドフリー |master= Protagonist |class= Saber |alignment= Lawful Good |phantasm= A+ |strength= B |endurance= A |agility= B |mana= B |luck= B |cskill1= Magic Resistance |cskill1value= C |cskill2= Riding |cskill2value= A |skill1= Guardian Knight |skill1value= A+ |skill2= Disengage |skill2value=A |skill3= Bravery |skill3value= B |np1= Blood Bouillon |np1target=Anti-Army |np1rank= A+ |np2= Sanctum Advocatus |np2target=Barrier |np2rank= A |np3= |np3target=Anti-??? |np3rank= }} |qualclasses = Saber, Lancer, Rider, Shielder |gender = Male |height = 171 cm |weight = 72 kg |hairc = Dark brown |eyec = Gray |armament = Sword, Shield |likes = Sleeping, flirting, hat-shopping |dislikes = Himself |talent = Annoying others while comforting them at the same time}} Profile Identity Saber's identity is Godfrey of Bouillon, a crusader and ruler of Jerusalem. He was also renowned for leading an army of crusaders, the First Crusade, whom he fought with until his death. While he was the ruler of Jerusalem, he did not proclaim himself to be its king and humbly stated that "there shall be none but Christ who reigns over Jerusalem". His main duty as a ruler is to protect the city and expand the kingdom's influence by seizing other territories. Ironically, it was his blind devotion to the city that led the fall of his troops and his own death. Even after his death, his followers remained steadfast and demanded that his brother Baldwin should take over rulership in Jerusalem. Background Saber was summoned during the Fifth Orwaynian Holy Grail War which was held in Tibet. Her Master was Lailah Johnson, a freelance hunter by the codename Lars sent by a secret organization opposing the Mage's Association to retrieve the Holy Grail. During the final stage of the war, Saber and Lailah succeeded in defeating Archer and her Master, Carsh, though an unexpected outcome occured when an earthquake struck the cavern and the Holy Grail was deactivated and relocated on another location, where the next Holy Grail War would begin. Lailah was severely injured during the earthquake, and in a dying voice, said to Saber, "You do not have to go back to the past... Live, because you deserved it," and used her last Command Spell to give Saber a real form. Saber traveled around the globe in search for the Holy Grail to destroy it before the next war could begin, however, seven years later, he eventually gave up and decided to settle in Japan while looking for her Master's younger brother. After three years of staying in Japan, he felt a distortion around Fukushima which is of the same scale that occured in Tibet, realizing that the next Holy Grail War is about to begin. On his way from Ryuku township, he spotted Assassin targeting a boy, luring him to an abandoned church. Running after them both, he finds them near the altar inside the church. Saber manifests his Servant form and confronts Assassin. After managing to chase Assassin away, he turns to the boy, noticing that Command Spells are appearing on his left hand. Holding out his hand, the protagonist reaches his and a Servant-Master contract is formed between them. Appearance Saber physically appears in his late twenties to early thirties. He has brown hair that reaches half of his neck length and gray eyes. He has subtle facial hair and a deep voice. Overall, one would perceive him as an "unemployed and unmotivated elder brother who does nothing but slack at home", which is not far from true regarding his personality. When not in battle, Saber usually wears a casual attire which consists of a white shirt tucked into a pair of brown slack and his hair would be tied into a ponytail. Sometimes, he would wear an overcoat above his clothing, making him look like a "creepy, stalking detective". In battle, he wears a silver armor worn by crusaders. Due to having a human form, he cannot materialize in spirit form. Personality Saber holds a high sense of justice and does not hesitate to offer his aid to those in need, like a knight would in fairytales. He is a trustworthy character and is loyal to his Master. However, due to his mistake in the past that led him to his and his allies' defeat, he bears emotions of guilt and remorse over those past events. Some of these are hinted through his attitude in his daily life when not acting as a Servant; feeling despirited and unmotivated, causing him to fall into boredom for the rest of the day. Depite this, he does not lose sight of everything and would usually be on his feet if he decides to contain those feelings and say "it would be alright if it were something that was done" even though he knows such emotions would strike and drown him again in the future. He displays a chivalrous disposition in battle, and would fight with honor especially when it comes to a battle between knights. As such, he resents those who use underhanded tactics such as Assassin. Outside of battle, Saber is shown to have lack of motivation and a laidback attitude. He tends to spend his time in the living room watching historical dramas or reading magazines when televisions are not available. He also sleeps most of the time, formerly because he needed to conserve his magical energy while remaining in human form, but now he usually does it due to the guilt that is consuming him. He is often cynical towards people, more so towards the protagonist, but despite this, he is also shown to be insightful, as he often imparts words of wisdom to the protagonist. Saber enjoys flirting girls, and is satisfied with the reactions he receives, though he does not view it as an attempt to be in a relationship. Role Fate/deep stake When the protagonist is about to be killed by Assassin in an abandoned church near Ryuku, Saber shows up and chases the latter away. When Saber holds out his hand to the protagonist, Command Spells begin to appear on the protagonist's right hand as he reaches out to Saber. When their fingers touch each other, a summoning circle appears beneath them, officially sealing the contract between the protagonist and Saber. 12 years prior to the start of the story, Saber is present in another Holy Grail War which was held in Tibet. In this war, Saber formed a contract with Lailah, the protagonist's elder sister. After Lailah and Saber defeated Archer and Carsh, a tremble rumbles through the cavern housing the Grail which then develops into an earthquake which took out a number of magi present in the area as well as the populace. Before Lailah dies, she uses her last Command Spell to give Saber a human form and asks him to lead a life free of guilt. Abilities As the strongest Servant, Saber displays a high rank in almost every parameter. Despite even after being contracted with an inept Master, he still retains most of his stats from the previous War, though he still needs to limit his performance in fights so as to not drain his Master's prana quickly. Saber utilizes a silver longsword made of steel that was considered the "strongest, expensive" during his time. He can channel his own prana to his sword to give a damage boost, though it is not nearly as powerful as a Servant with the Prana Burst skill. Saber's Magic Resistance is depowered to a lower rank, which is astonishing for a Saber-class Servant, due to not many magecraft present during his era. While it provides protection against high-level magecraft, it cannot defend the user against Grand Rituals. Saber has a high rank in Guardian Knight skill, which provides extra resistance in the act of defending. Saber also has Disengage, which, for Saber, allows him to temporarily disengage from a fight to observe and piece information from his observations regarding the fight with another Servant. Saber's Bravery allows him to negate mental interference during battles, though it seems to come back to him when ending the fight due to his guilt-ridden memories of the past. Saber's main offensive Noble Phantasm is Blood Bouillon: Crimson Scent in the Holy City, which is activated by chanting the words "O blood, let thee be light---" while holding the sword upright. The sword is then charged with a surge of magical energy, emitting a crimson aura which makes the surroundings feel "heavy". Prana is packed into the sword, tinting the sword bloody-red, and Saber swings it at the direction of the enemy. When swung, the sword unleashes a powerful crimson-red blast that desecrates everything in its path. At the receiving end of the attack, the blast splits into three directions, effectively forming a cross. Alternatively, Saber can activate the Noble Phantasm by stabbing it on the ground, where the same crimson-red blast ruptures from the ground in an instant and forms a cross. This Noble Phantasm is originally an Anti-City Noble Phantasm, though it can only be used under certain conditions. Under these conditions, the range and damage value of the Noble Phantasm is increased and although it does not change in rank, its destructive power is higher compared to when it was an Anti-Army Noble Phantasm. Saber has a Barrier-type Noble Phantasm called Sanctum Advocatus: Defender of the Faith which grants him powerful protection against any attack. It is a sublimated form of his legend, bearing the title "Defender of the Faith" due to his fierceness in protecting Jerusalem, the Holy City. Category:Fate/deep stake Category:Servants Category:Saber